A Promise He Can't Keep
by Allison A. Argent
Summary: After Allison's death, Scott convinces his mom to move to Ohio. She makes him promise that all the supernatural stuff is over and in the past. He agrees, but when he starts school at McKinley, he meets some supernaturals like myself. Soon after Scott arrives, trouble strikes Lima. He decides he can't just sit down and do nothing while someone's trying to kill him and the others.
1. Chapter 1

"Scott!" his mom Melissa yelled from outside as she finished putting packs into their small blue Honda, "You almost ready to go! It's a long drive to Ohio!"  
"Coming in a minute!" Scott yelled back from upstairs in his old room. He was sitting on his bed looking down at the floor. He couldn't be in Beacon Hills anymore since the whole thing with Allison. After her death, everyone left. Allison's father, Chris Argent took off with Isaac who had no family. His father died about a year ago. Scott took a good look around his room before he got up and headed outside closing his bedroom door behind him.

Melissa heard the front door open and saw Scott coming outside. He looked up at his mom as she said."I know it's hard leaving your best friend." He just shrugged before saying, "Maybe Stiles could come visit us with Kira and Lydia." She chuckled at her son. "Ya. Maybe." She looked at him coming down the front steps, "You sure you want to do this? I know how awful you felt when you found out about Allison." His eyes flickered up and he said.  
"I'm sure, mom." She nodded and opened the driver's door. She got into the driver's seat as Scott went around the car and got into the passenger's seat. She glanced at Scott before she started the car and backed out of their driveway. Scott looked out the window at the 'For Sale' sign on the lawn. It was official. They were leaving Beacon Hills and never coming back. They were moving as far away as Melissa want to go. Ohio was as far as she was willing to go and Scott didn't question. They were moving to Lima, Ohio and Scott was going to be attending William McKinley High School.

"Do you wan to talk about it?" Melissa asked Scott as she drove down the highway. Scott looked over at her, "Do you even know what happened to her?" He rolled his eyes and looked back out the window, "I just think you should talk to me about it. It's been weeks." He sighed before saying, "I don't want to talk. The only person I could talk to was her, and she's gone." She sighed angrily. "OK, Scott. We need to make a deal right now."  
"What?" Scott asked sarcastically. "We're moving because you wanted to, Scott. I could have said 'no' but you begged me..." Scott snapped his head to Melissa as he yelled, "What's your point!" She continued, "My point is we're starting our lives over. You wanted to leave, so you wouldn't think of Allison. I get that she was your first girlfriend..." He cut her off again yelling, "She was more than that!" She shook her head knowing Scott wasn't listening, but still continued, "I want Ohio to be a new beginning for you. For both of us. These past couple of years, it's been hard." He chuckled and said, "Hard? You don't know what was going on with me until last year when you found out."  
"Scott, you're a werewolf. You kept that from me. That's something I should have known from when it started." "Um...sorry, but I thought it would be better if you didn't know." Melissa rolled her eyes and focused on driving. "All I want," she said to him probably not listening, "is for you to leave all the supernatural stuff you dealt with in the past. Can you promise me that at least?" He sighed, "Fine." She glanced at him as she said, "I'm serious, Scott. No more supernatural anything. No more dealing with supernatural creatures. No more using supernatural abilities..." he cuts her off, "OK, I-I get it. No more supernatural crap."

After Melissa drove for almost two days including when she would switch with Scott, they finally got to Lima. It was four in the afternoon when they arrived at the new house. Melissa glanced at Scott sleeping in the passenger seat as she pulled into the driveway and said to him, "Scott, we're here." He didn't move. She tried to wake him, "Scott, wake up." Suddenly Scott shot up like a rocket and said panicking, "It's not her!" Right away, he realized he had a nightmare or something. He looked at Melissa, "Sorry, bad dream." She nodded as she said, "Sounded like it. Was it about Allison?" He sighed and said, "Kind of. I don't wanna talk about it." she nodded in understanding and said opening her car door, "Come on, Scott. We're here." Scott rolled his eyes as he opened the door and got out. He helped his mom bring in the boxes of clothes for tomorrow. Melissa didn't want to waste anytime and was sending Scott to school starting tomorrow morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott woke up at six thirty the next morning to get ready for school. He moaned as his alarm clock went off. He hit it once before rolling out of bed. Ten minutes later, he came down stairs where he found his mom rushing to get everything ready for the day. "Mom" Scott said coming into the kitchen, "I'm leaving now." She looked up at him and said, "You know, your motorcycle isn't here yet. They're bringing the rest of our stuff this evening. Everything was put into our storage locker that wasn't in the car." Scott just stood there. He didn't know about that. "How am I suppose to get to school today?" She sighed as she said, "The bus. It's just for today." He sighed dropping his head back. "OK, whatever." He turned and walked over to grab his bag. "Scott!"' Melissa yelled. He turned back to her, "Remember no werewolf anything." Scott could tell she really hated him being a werewolf now that everything that happened in Beacon Hills was in the past. He nodded understanding and left to wait by the stupid bus stop.

When Scott finally got to school that morning, he went straight his locker. He was glad he got his schedule through email rather than him sitting in the principal office for an hour. He opened his locker and put his notebooks and blinders into it. He sighed and whispered to himself, "No wolf powers," He took a deep breath as he closed his locker and walked down the hall. Meanwhile Mr. Schue was talking to his glee club about new members. "We don't need anyone else" Rachel said angry, "Glee Club is perfectly fine how it is." He looked at everyone in disappointment. "You don't understand, guys. We need more members. Tina and Mike left. We can't complete in Sectionals with ten members." Then Santana said, "Maybe some cheerios could join." Quinn glanced over at her cheerio friend, "Sue won't let anyone else from the Cheerios join Glee Club. She still hates us for joining." She glanced back at Quinn in disgust. "Guys stop!" Mr. Schue yelled at them, "I'm going to put up an audition sign up sheet and we're going to get new members. That's final." "Mr. Schue's right," Finn said as he sat behind his girlfriend Rachel, "We need more voices if we want to beat the Warbles..." Everyone looked at Finn. "What do you say? It's only two new members if we want to go to Sectionals." Everyone looked around at each other exchange looks. "Fine," Rachel said still a little annoyed, "but they better not still _my_ spotlight."

* * *

**Sorry short chapter. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

By the next day, Mr. Schue already had auditions for new members of glee club. Well, one new member out of the five that auditioned. Before glee club, Kurt is walking down the hall with his boyfriend from another school, Blaine. He smiled at Kurt as he said."So how did auditions go yesterday?" Kurt sighed before saying. "Only one out of the five could actually sing. We needed two members, and we only got one. Guess we can kiss sectionals goodbye." "Don't be like that." Blaine said stepping in front of Kurt stopping him, "You guys are going to get another member. Maybe someone was too shy or embarrassed to tryout." Kurt glanced at him. "I thought you would be happier that the New Directions might not be able to compete." Blaine chuckled smiling. "I want you guys to compete. Next to the Warbles, you guys are the best team. New Directions beat Vocal Adrenaline last year." "And then Tina and Mike, one of our best dancers left." Kurt reminds him, "Glee Club is finished here unless someone else joins." Kurt walked around Blaine and went down the hall leaving Blaine alone in the hall.

Finn and Sam were walking down the hall as they past a class room when they hear singing coming from it. Finn mouth dropped and said to Sam hitting him in the arm, "Dude, that's the kind of voice we're looking for." Sam watched as Finn went over and peeked into the class room, "It's that new guy." Sam came over and peeked through the window too. They saw the new guy, Scott McCall sitting at the table with headphones in singing to whatever song he was listening to. Finn and Sam moved away from the small door window and looked at each other. Finn had a huge smiled on his face and said, " I think we just found our twelfth member." Sam glanced back through the window at Scott, then looked back at Finn as he said, "I don't know, dude." "Come on, Sam. He just what we need." Sam sighed, "I don't know. Something about him doesn't seem right to me." "Just give him a chance." Finn pleaded, "You want to beat the Warbles or not?" Sam looked at Finn and nodded.

Later on when Scott was at his locker, Finn and Sam walked up to him as Finn said, "Hey Scott." He looked at them, "I'm Finn and this is Sam." Scott looked at the blonde boy staring at him. He snapped out of Sam's daze and said to looking back to Finn. "You guys are on the football team, right?" Finn smiled. "Ya, you play?" "No," Scott replied, "Use to play lacrosse back at my old school." "Well, we were wondering if you were interested in joining Glee Club. We heard you singing earlier." Scott looked surprises as he said, "You could heard that." "We just happen to walk by." Sam explains. Then Finn continued, "You have a great voice. Were you in glee club at your old school?" Scott said shook his head, "No, but I had my own band in middle school though." Finn nodded interested, then said. "Will you consider joining? We could really use your voice." Scott grinned. "When are auditions?" "They already happened, but I'm sure Mr. Schue will make an exception. Glee Club starts at 2." "OK." Scott said closing his locker, "I'll see you guys then." Scott walked away as Finn stood there smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. Sorry for the wait, but here's another chapter. PS: Scott and Malia don't know each other. **

* * *

At two o'clock, the bell rang and Mr. Schue started Glee Club. "Well, I know auditions didn't really go the way we wanted to-" Rachel cut him off as she said. "No one could actually singing." "I agree with Berry for once." Santana announced, "The only person that was any good was that girl from Beacon Hills or whatever." "And that's why she joining us." Mr. Schue stated, "She was the best." Then Finn raised his hand as he said, "Mr. Schue, can I say something?" "Sure, Finn." He took a deep breathe as he stood up and came up next to their glee director and said to him. "I found someone as our twelfth member." Mr. Schue grinned. "That's great, Finn. Can they singing?" "He's amazing. Hate to admit it, but better in me. Sam and I talked to him and he was in his own band a couple years back." Suddenly they heard someone walk through the door. Everyone looked toward the door, and Mr. Schue smiled as they saw the girl from Beacon Hills. "Sorry, I'm late. I couldn't find the room." The girl said as she walked in. "No, it's fine. Why don't you have a seat." She walked past to Mr. Schue and Finn, and took a seat next to Quinn. Before Mr. Schue could continue, they heard someone else come in through the other entrance. Finn smiled and said as Scott walked over to him. "Hey man." They fist pumped, and then Finn introduced him.

"Everyone, this is Scott McCall." He smiled looking at everyone and said. "Hey." Sam just sat there glaring at him. "Well, Scott." Mr. Schue began, "It's great to have you, and while we're doing introduces." He looked at the new girl sitting there, "I want to welcome our other new member, Malia Tate." Everyone clapped and smiled at her as she smiled shyly embarrassed. He looked at the two boys standing next to him, "Why don't you guys have a sit?" They nodded and go over to sit with Rachel and the new glee girl, Malia.


End file.
